


Trending: Kodzuken

by Aria_13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brazil Arc, Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a very successful man, Minor Character(s), Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Post-Time Skip, Roommates, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_13/pseuds/Aria_13
Summary: Y/N has always loved watching her favorite youtuber, Kodzuken. So when her best friend (and roommate), Shouyou tells her that one of his old volleyball friends is coming to visit, the last person she expects is Kenma (Kodzuken) Kozume himself.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. The Beginning

"Alright guys.. That's gonna be all for my stream today, Big Shoutout to 'Bang Energy™' for sponsoring this vid! Kodzuken.. out" 

\-------------------

And with that, the stream ended. You've been watching his videos for quite some time now. It's become part of your daily schedule, Go to work, Come home, Take a shower, Watch Kodzuken's new video. Watching him was definitely one of the better parts of your day. You sighed to yourself as you closed out the window on your laptop and stood up. You walked to the kitchen to grab yourself something to eat when you ran into your roommate, Shouyou.

"Oh hey.. you're back from practice already?" He wasn't supposed to be home for a couple more hours. 

"Yeah, Atsumu started feeling sick so Sakusa called the rest of practice off." He shook his head. "I still wanted to practice, Y/N! I was feeling great today! The ball went 'WHOOSH!' And when it hit my hand it went 'WHAM!' And then it hit the floor with a 'BAM!'" He was jumping up and down and you could tell that the excitement was getting to him. You let out a little chuckle. He was still a kid at heart.

You shook your head as you walked to the fridge and grabbed a vanilla pudding and sat down. "Sakusa really doesn't like it when people get sick, huh?" You asked with your mouth full, pointing your spoon at Shouyou. He let out a hearty laugh and sat down next to you. 

"Not at all. The only time he doesn't wear his mask is when we're in a game." He explained, stealing a bite of your pudding. You gave him a disgusted look and he giggled. "I'm not mad though, Atsumu did look pretty bad. Probably wouldn't have been fun if I caught what he had." 

You nodded as you listened. "If you got sick, I'd kick you out." Shouyou laughed at this. He seemed to be laughing a lot today. You decided to ask him about it.

"Shouyou, you seem extra happy today.. Anything good happen? Is Tobio coming to visit?" You asked, wiggling your eyebrows. Tobio and Shouyou had been together since their third year of high school. They had to seperate and date long distance because of their volleyball careers, but the two always made time for each other. 

Hinata nodded. "No, haha.. Tobio isn't coming this time." He started, "BUT.. one of my old volleyball friends is coming to visit all the way from Japan." He smiled. "I'm excited for you to meet him. I think you'd get along well." 

You smiled. You always loved meeting Hinata's friends. "Ahhhh okay! When is he coming? Is he staying here? What's his name?" You bombarded Hinata with questions, he just smiled and shook his head. 

" Well, he's gonna be here in two days, Judging by the fact that he doesn't know anyone else here.. I'm gonna say that he's staying here. Annnnd his name's a secret." He said with a cheeky smile. "You'll find out why when he gets here."

You frowned and clasped your hands together. "Pleaseeeeee, Shouyou~" You begged. "Why wont you tell me his name?" 

Hinata just chuckled. "You'll see soon enough.. Anyways, I have practice tomorrow.. G'night Y/N" And with that, he was off to bed.

\------------------- 2 Days Later -------------------

Before you knew it, those two days had passed. Today, you would finally get to meet Hinata's friend.. and the suspense was killing you. 

Hinata had woken up extra early to get their flat ready for their guest. You had been cleaning and getting yourself ready the whole day. You had to be presentable for this "Very Special Friend" of Shouyou's. 

Hinata looked at his phone and fist bumped the air with a little.. "yes!" He turned to you and smiled. 

"He landed. He should be here within the next hour or two." 

You smiled. "Ahhh okay, okay! Im so excited to meet this friend of yours. He must be pretty important for you to get all fired up like this.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah, he was a pretty big part of my life back when I was in high school. He was like my best friend.." He said. "Well.. besides Tobio." 

You chuckled. "Well of course.. who could replace Tobio?" You rolled your eyes and laughed. You finished up sweeping and sighed, placing your hands on your hips. "I think i'm gonna watch Kodzuken's new video. Its a two hour special.. apparently he wont post for a while after this one. He didn't say why though.. I wonder if he's okay."

Hinata looked at you and smirked. "I'm pretty sure he's fine. Taking a short hiatus every once in a while is healthy." He started. "Anyways.. Go watch your loverboy~" He chuckled.

"Thanks, I will." You winked at him before going to you room and searching for the new video. 

\------------------- 1 hour and 30 minutes later -------------------

"Agh! No, Come on Man!! How could you snipe me like that?!" 

You leaned forward, trying to get closer to the screen. Adrenaline was pumping through your veins, almost as if you, yourself were playing the game. Right as the video was getting to it's climax, a knock on the front door startled you. You yelled out for hinata to open the door, but when there was no answer, you grumbled and stomped towards the door.

"Come on, Shouyou! Kodzuken was just about to win in his game! I don't have time to answer the-"

You stopped dead in your tracks, wide-eyed. 

"Uhm.. hey haha.. Glad you enjoy my videos."


	2. Clickbait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kodzuken is in your house?! Who knew your best friend knew your youtube crush.

"Uhm.. Hey! haha.. Glad you enjoy my videos."

What. The. Fuck. Kodzuken is in my house... KODZUKEN IS IN MY HOUSE?! You stared at him, wide-eyed. "I.. Uhm.." He stood there and waved awkwardly. 

"Can I.. come in?" He asked. "Is Shouyou home? He said he would be." He asked, checking his phone as he walked in. 

You stepped aside and watched in awe as he walked into your house. You looked around for Hinata, wanting to yell at him for not telling you sooner. "I'm.. I'm so sorry! Hey, My name is Y/N." You said as you smiled and stook out your hand. 

He smiled back and took your hand into his, shaking it. "My name's Kenma, Kozume Kenma. But I'm guessing you know that already." He let out a small chuckle. "It's nice to meet you, Y/N. Shouyou has told me a lot about you." He said, making eye contact with you. 

You felt your face heating up in embarrassment. Of course he would do that, it is Shouyou we're talking about. "It's uhm.. nice to meet you." You were flustered. Kozume, Kodzuken, Kenma was in your house. He was in YOUR HOUSE. Is this real? Is this happening? Clickbait? You pinched yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming. You were not. He's here. He's really here. You took your hand back and yelled for Hinata. 

Hinata came running from his room, holding his phone in his hand. He was on the phone with Kageyama. When he met Kenma's eyes, he smiled. "I gotta go Tobio, I love you.. Yeah Okay, Bye now..." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Hey Kenma."

Kenma smiled back at him. "Shouyou." He walked up to him and patted him on his back. "You still winning those games? You better be, or i'm pulling my sponsorship." He said, laughing.

Shouyou chuckled and pulled Kenma into a hug. "Agh I missed you, man. Stop being a stranger and stop by more often." He said to him with his signature smile.

You stood alone, thinking about how you know knew one more celebrity. Wait.. did you hear right? Sponsorship..? Just how much money did Kod-.. Kenma have. "Uh.. Sponsorship? You sponsor Shouyou?" You asked the bi-colored haired man standing next to your best friend. He nodded. 

"Yep, I'm not just a youtuber y'know." He started. "I'm the CEO of Bouncing Ball LTD. And a stock trader." wow.. Who knew that Shouyou knew some pretty important people.

You looked at the man with your mouth hanging open. “So are you like.. A millionaire?” You asked. Wait.. was that rude? C’mon Y/N think! You don’t just ask somebody if they’re a millionaire. You shook your head quickly and looked back up. “Sorry, that was rude of me to ask.” 

Kenma only smiled and shook his head. “No no, It’s all good..” he started. “Uhm, something like that haha. I wouldn’t say I’m a millionaire yet, but I think i’m pretty close.” 

You started at him in shock. What did he just say? Did he seriously have all that money? He didn’t look like he was any older than twenty six.. Could he really have that much in his bank? “Holy- Wow.. well it’s really nice to meet you.” You smiled at the man. “I’ve been excited to meet you.” You said, chuckling. 

————————————————————

It had been a couple hours since Kenma had gotten to your house. He and Hinata had been chilling by themselves in Hinata’s room. Every once in a while, Hinata would yell something and the both of them would burst into laughter. You had figured they were catching up after all these years spent apart.

You were currently in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. You got into the shower and let the warm water in over your face. It’d had been a fairly long day and you were glad it was almost over. You had met your best friend’s friend, who turned out to be your celebrity, youtube crush. Who would’ve thought. 

You quickly finished up your shower and got out. You grabbed a towel and dried off, wrapping it around yourself. You walked out of the bathroom and into your room to get dressed. You grabbed a cute, blue, silk pajama set that Oikawa had picked out for you last time he was over. He had a matching one, obviously. You were in the middle of pulling the shorts up, when your door opened. You froze as you saw who it was. You quickly covered up your chest as you remembered you hadn’t put on your shirt yet. 

Kenma mother fucking Kozume.. had just seen your boobs. 

He blushed as he realized what room he was in and what he had just saw. “I.. Uhm.. Sorry Sorry, I just.. I was looking for the bathroom and I- This isn’t the bathroom.. So I’m just gonna..” He quickly turned around and left the room, Shutting the door behind him. 

Your face burned. “What the fuck..” You mumbled to yourself. You quickly put on your shirt and tried to calm yourself down. Well.. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

The rest of the night was very awkward. You only came out of your room for dinner, and even then there was an uncomfortable silence. Hinata was beyond confused, but he just thought it was because you were embarrassed to eat with your youtube crush. He chuckled to himself as he brushed it off. 

You and Kenma had accidentally made eye contact. You quickly lowered your head as you felt heat rushing to your face. Kenma did the same. 

After dinner, You went to your room and locked the door. You buried your head in your pillows on your bed, trying to hide from the shame and embarrassment. You groaned to yourself as you realized what Kenma had seen. What did he think about it? Did you think you were ugly? ..Hot even? You shook your head as you tried to push these though to the back of your mind. Of course he would blush. Any guy would blush if he had seen a girls bare chest. 

You rolled onto your back and put your hands over your eyes. This day had definitely been a long one. And these next couple of days with Kenma, are not going to be as fun as you thought they would be. 

Or so you thought. You had no idea what type of trouble you were in for this next week. And you had no intention of figuring it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of my fic. I know it's not very well written, But I'm going to try my best to make it better :) thank you for sticking with me. 
> 
> okay so, I figured I'd make it a habit to try and post on Fridays/Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh okay so i'm not sure how well this will do, but.. shoutout to my friend Allison for help with the name <3 and Shoutout to my besties for beta reading. <3


End file.
